


Stood Up

by technicolor_rocketships



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolor_rocketships/pseuds/technicolor_rocketships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lui is stood up by a date and is humiliated. Nogla decides to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, I live writing about these two nerds. <3 Sorry it's so short. 
> 
> And as always, this was written on my phone so formatting may be weird. Hope you enjoy nonetheless!

The clanking of plates and glasses began to annoy Lui. Even the soft glow of the candlelight bothered him. His right foot bounced up and down in anticipation for his date, wherever they were. Lui fished his phone out of his pocket, tapping away at the keyboard. 

Lui - Sent: 7:37 p.m.

Where are you? It's been almost an hour...

Setting his phone down, Lui looked up. He felt his face heat up as he heard a group behind him start to talk. 

"Damn, I feel bad for him." 

"Right? He's been here almost an hour waiting." 

"He's pretty cute too. What a shame." 

Lui sighed, leaning down to rub his temples. "Fuck my life," he muttered, noticing the waitress making her way back to his table. 

"Are you ready to order now, sir?" 

Lui quickly flashed her a smile before grabbing his menu. "You know what? Yeah, I'll just order now. I'll have the medium rare ste-"

A tall, pale, man walked over to Lui's table. His glasses reflecting the soft glow of the candles. His lean figure taking a seat across from Lui. He picked up the other menu before turning to the stunned man, "Hey babe. Sorry I'm so late, the meeting went on longer than I thought and traffic was hell." 

Still stunned, Lui stuttered out, "O-oh, it's okay." 

"Glad you could make it, sir." the waitress smiled, her eyes studying the couple. 

The two ordered in peace. It wasn't until she turned back into the kitchen did the other man pushed himself closer to the table, motioning Lui come closer to him. "Okay, first things first, I'm Nogla." he said, holding out his hand to Lui. Lui shyly took the other's warm hand before speaking. 

"Lui, just call me Lui." 

"Nice to meet you. Second of all, whoever stood you up is an asshole."

Lui looked back at his phone, noticing his message was read, but no reply was sent. He rolled his eyes, setting down the phone.  

"Least we can agree on that." Lui replied, sighing. 

"I'm really sorry, but I just was waiting for a table and saw how lonely you looked. Honestly, forget whoever stood you up, they probably weren't even worth it." 

Smiling, Lui looked up. Noticing how blue Nogla's eyes were, the way they seemed to pop out from behind his glasses. The brown color of his hair reminding Lui of wood.

"Thanks for making me look less like a loser though." he laughed, sitting back in his chair again. Nogla chuckled quietly. 

"So, where are you from? Your accent is pretty cool." Lui asked, leaning over to pour Nogla's glass with the leftover red wine. 

"Ireland. Most people laugh at it, but thanks for finding it cool." Nogla laughed, raising his glass. 

Lui raised his glass, the two of their drinks quickly being illuminated by the candlelight. 

"A toast to better dates." Nogla said, clanking his glass against Lui's. Lui laughed, drinking his wine as Nogla finished before him. 

"God, it's been forever since I drank red wine." 

"Oh really? When was the last time?" Lui asked, his voice much more cheerful. He wondered of it was this new stranger who made him feel happier or the alcohol. 

The two talked on through the night, not minding the time anymore. Lui admiring as Nogla talked on, his accent somehow making Lui more attracted to the other man. It wasnt until the waitress came to delivered their bill and take their plates away did Lui notice the time. 

"Holy shit, it's 10:45? In sorry, I didn't mean to keep you here this long." Lui said, motioning for Nogla to follow him as he paid the check. Nogla shook his head,  "I don't mind, it was really fun to be honest." 

The two stepped outside, the cold California wind making both of them shiver. It wasn't until Nogla coughed did Lui turn his attention back to the talked man. "You have a ride home, Nogla?" 

The other man nodded, "don't really need one, I live in that apartment building a couple blocks down." 

Lui opened the passenger door of his car, "come on! I don't mind either, plus this wind will probably give you the flu or something." 

"Alright, alright. I'm in." Nogla replied. 

"I really do appreciate you doing that for me, Nogla. Not many people would." 

"About that-oh, take a right here and just park." 

Lui pulled over and parked in front of the apartment building before turning to Nogla. 

"Okay, hear me out. I know we just went on a pretend date kinda thing. I get that. But, oh God, this is pretty embarrassing for me," Nogla paused. His shoulders tense as he turned to face Lui. "Maybe next week we can try a real one? I mean, I learned more about you during a few hours than I have with anyone else in a long time-" 

Lui laughed before patting Nogla's knee. "Sure, and you swear you won't be an asshole like this date I had?" he joked. 

Nogla smiled wide, "If I do, I give you full permission to run me over." he laughed as he unlocked his phone. 

The two exchanged numbers before Nogla finally exited Lui's car. Nogla waving as he disappeared into the warm building. Lui smiled to hinself. Definitely not the way he expected his date to go, but he was wasn't going to complain.


End file.
